Ichihoshi Hikaru
|-|As Hikaru= |-|As Mitsuru= Summary Ichihoshi Hikaru is one of the main characters in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. He plays as a midfielder for Inazuma Japan. He enters Outei Tsukinomiya after the Football Frontier International ends. Due to a tragic accident, he had dissociative identity disorder (DID), having a dissociated personality based on his deceased brother Ichihoshi Mitsuru. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, most likely higher Name: Ichihoshi Hikaru, Ichihoshi Mitsuru (His other personality) Origin: Inazuma Eleven Gender: Male Age: 13 Classification: Midfielder, No. 13 (Inazuma Japan (Orion) & Zhao Jinyuns) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Soccer player, Energy Projection (Most Hissatsus are energy-based), Light Manipulation, Information Analysis and Information Manipulation via The General, Pseudo-Flight, Earth Manipulation, Multiple Personalities Attack Potency: At least Large Town level, most likely higher (Comparable or superior to other soccer players from Original series, scaling from Inamori Asuto) Speed: At least Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class, most likely higher Durability: ''' At least '''Large Town level, most likely higher (Took hit from Daeth Crusher Zone which shot from Haizaki, Kidou and Fudo) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several hundred metres with soccer kicks and Hissatsu Techniques. Standard Equipment: Soccer ball Intelligence: He has both analytical ability and skilled sport play after he awakes his true self, he quickly analyze opponent's move, also he is Nosaka's right hand Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Solo Hissatsu *'Blue Stardust:' His dribble hissatsu, The user leaps into a cosmic realm of blue stars as they extend their arms quickly as they run past an opponent. The user then creates many rays of blue light that travel in front of them from a common source in the back. The rays surround the opponent and blind them before flowing upwards and spiraling, allowing the user to pounce forward and proceed. *'Planet Break:' His signature shoot, The user leaps into a cosmic realm of blue stars up in the air, within space background, then he kicks a ball with a right-side kick, delivers a massively blue-energy shoot which through a planet, before toward the goal. Combination Hissatsu *'Last Resort Σ:' One of the strongest combination shoot with Asuto, Haizaki and Nosaka, also it is the strongest version of Last Resort, The four users charge a massive energy ball above their head, Nosaka jumps up and does an overhead kick to the ball to send it downward to the ground, before Hikaru moves close to it and uses his left leg to do a low reverse roundhouse kick to spin a ball, then Asuto and Haizaki jump up and kick a ball together, deliver a powerful shoot which transforms to four coloured energy dragons (red, orange, blue and green) toward to goal and crush anyone who hinders it. Hissatsu Tactics *'The General:' A Hissatsu Tactic with Nosaka, within a black, starry background, Hikaru kneels and concentrates while creating blue and white streaked lines. Those blue and white streaked lines are being absorbed by Nosaka and form a spherical capsule of glowing blue lines of words. The background disappears, and they are on the field again, this time with a bright blue aura. Nosaka uses their hands to cast and pass a glowing blue arrow to another user, who receives it with their finger, surrounded by these lines of words. This second user, now also with a blue aura, casts out even more arrows to all the other players to give them the same glowing aura. Then, everyone on the field has enhanced speed, agility, and other soccer-playing abilities as well. In later stages of The General, a bright blue line is used to indicate and direct the path of the ball to the goal. Gallery Ichihoshi Hikaru all hissatsus The General| Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Humans Category:Athletes Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:TV Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 7